


Tea & Honey

by Biologyny



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Knuxadow, M/M, Tea, idk what else to say, its pure fluff, there is beverages :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biologyny/pseuds/Biologyny
Summary: Shadow is prone to migraines.





	Tea & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS ITS Bc im dumb & tired

Shadow was prone to migraines.  
It was one of the few mistakes made during his creation, and it was one he was obviously not very happy about. Only a few people knew about his migraines, those people being Rouge, Omega, and Knuckles (of all people).  
He didn’t usually get migraines, but when he did they hit him hard and fast. Quite frankly, it was a pitiful thing to see, and at the current moment Shadow is curled up on his couch because he’s in too much pain to walk to his bedroom. Knuckles was sitting on the couch next to Shadow, (“You’re his emotional support!” Rouge had exclaimed while asking Knuckles to stay at their house) while Rouge was in the kitchen making Shadow tea.  
Shadow wasn’t particularly fond of tea unless it was almost overpoweringly sweet, but both he and Rouge knew that too much sugar right now would just make his migraine worse.  
He groaned a bit and curled into a tighter ball, this had to be the worst migraine he’s had in a long time. Knuckles, having noticed Shadow’s increase in pain, took it upon himself to make his companion more comfortable. He turned himself so that his back was against the arm of the couch and carefully moved Shadow so he was resting his head against Knuckles’ chest.  
Shadow just barely opened his eyes to look up at Knuckles, who was now taking the (decorative) blanket off the back of the couch and putting it over him and Shadow. “What...are you doing?” Shadow asked, his head pounding more once he’d started talking. “Covering,” Knuckles answered quietly, knowing if he spoke at normal volume it wouldn’t help Shadow’s situation at all. Shadow huffed a bit before wrapping his arms around Knuckles and snuggling closer to him. After a bit of cuddling on Shadow’s part and being still on Knuckles’ part, Rouge opened the kitchen door a bit and glanced in before coming in with two cups of tea, one in each hand. Rouge looked at Shadow then at Knuckles and mouthed the words, “Is he asleep?”  
Knuckles looked at Shadow’s face for a second, he looked relaxed, so Knuckles nodded yes. Rouge smiled softly and gave Knuckles what was supposed to be Shadow’s tea, then picked up her own cup. “You know, you’re one of the only people he’s comfortable falling asleep around,” she said matter-of-factly before sipping her tea. Knuckles smiled a bit, “I kinda figured.”


End file.
